


I won't judge you

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I'm proud of this, Insecure Hinata Shouyou, Insecurity, KinHina, M/M, Rare Pairings, this is my otp, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Hinata is a little insecure about himself and Kindaichi is a good boyfriend who has comfy sweatshirts





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this pairing needs more love so here is a gift to every other KinHina shipper out there

"Kindaichi! Come here! I have to ask you a super duper important question!" Hinata jumped up as he saw his tall boyfriend approaching. The taller male blinked his eyes several times. 

"Yeah, what's up, Shouyou?" Kindaichi wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and kissed his cheek. Hinata smiled happily.

"Can I wear your sweater today? That one that you like to wear a lot. The one that is all gray except for a little bit of green." Kindaichi hummed in understanding, listening to Hinata's explanation of the warm article of clothing. 

"Okay, I'll go get it for you right now. I will be right back, alright? Stay here." Kindaichi ran into his house, leaving Hinata out on the sidewalk for a short while as he went to grab his sweatshirt for Hinata to wear. He looked through his closet, which needed to be cleaned out, and grabbed the sweatshirt. 

He ran outside again, letting Hinata take the sweatshirt from his hands. "Thank you, Kindaichi! Now, you need to turn around while I put it on. I want to surprise you!" Kindaichi chuckled and turned around as he listened to Hinata's pleased giggle. 

"Are you almost done, Shouyou? It shouldn't take you that long to put on a sweatshirt." He heard Hinata whine quietly, signaling that he, in fact, was not going to listen to Kindaichi's reasoning. 

"I just need to make myself ready! You don't know how it feels to wear my clothes because you're all big and tall and you don't have to worry about me judging how you look in my clothes! I'm smaller than you, and I wear your clothing and I worry about you thinking I look like an idiot." Kindaichi felt his stomach twist. His boyfriend was scared about what he thought? He wanted Hinata to trust him. Not to be afraid of what he thought. 

"You're afraid that I'll judge you? Why would you be worried about that? I love you, you know. You don't have to worry about what I think you look like, okay?" Hinata made a groan of slight discomfort. Kindaichi was sure that he lost his boyfriend's trust. "Shouyou, please don't feel that way. I wouldn't judge you for a million dollars if I was offered."

"Really?" Hinata felt his heart beating faster. His boyfriend loved him. He wasn't going to judge him, and Shouyou knew this. He knew it well. He was just worried. People can be mean, and even though Shouyou doubted that Kindaichi was like them, he was still a bit worried. 

"Of course. Now let me look at you." Hinata sighed and gently tapped Kindaichi's shoulder. Kindaichi turned around and smiled at the sight in front of him. Hinata was engulfed in the material. His cheeks were red and his eyes were cast downwards. "You're cute." 

"I am?" Hinata looked up at Kindaichi. 

"Yes, and I want you to stop thinking I'll judge you, okay?" Hinata nodded weakly, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. Kindaichi knelt down so he was at eye-level with the shorter male. 

"Are you okay?" He gently cupped the ginger's face in his larger hand. 

"I feel like you're silently judging me and thinking that I look absolutely hideous." Kindaichi raised one of his eyebrows. How could Hinata think he didn't look adorable? The sleeves hung past his hands and the whole thing hung off of him. He looked so small and fragile that Kindaichi wouldn't even think about judging. 

"Well, right now I am thinking about how adorable and small you look, and how I could just cuddle you all day without doing anything else." Hinata looked up into Kindaichi's eyes. 

"Not even to go pee?" Kindaichi chuckled. His boyfriend was so cute. 

"Nope, not even to pee." Hinata smiled, then. "And I kind of want to do that now, so come on."

"You want to use the bathroom?" Kindaichi blinked before he realized that it did sound like he meant that. 

"No, I want to cuddle you. Because you're so cute." He kissed the tip of Hinata's nose, smiling when he saw Hinata blush and wipe his nose. Hinata lifted his arms and wrapped them around Kindaichi's neck. 

"I know I am. And now you have to snuggle me on your couch. With that big fuzzy blanket that your dad has on that couch. And hot cocoa."

"Only if I get to huggle you."

"That sounds good to me!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
